Final Destination
by BabyFirefly3538
Summary: Scarlet turned out to be exactly like her Aunt Lily. Rejected by her parents, Harry is the light of her life, and she is his. Things get heated with her and Draco Malfoy which causes problems for their relationship and now a choice falls to one very important wizard to determine what happens to Scarlet's soul.


**So this was in my head and I had to write it down and see how it goes. It's a short chapter, but they get longer, promise. **

**Chapter One: Change**

Okay, so we've all heard the stories about danger, and adventure, and romance and all of that. Some poor girl gets caught up in a mess with two warring sides and inevitably becomes a bad ass. Usually, they get away from it with a relatively sane mind and learns from the dangers she went through, she gets smarter, more powerful. That's not me. Believe me, I wish it was, because honestly I am a little pathetic. I get scared easily, and I hate danger. I hate being put on the spot and expected to come up with some intelligent answer when in reality I only know the answer if I had written it down and am allowed to use my notes. I can't to math without them, I need directions to make Macaroni and Cheese even though I've made it a million bazillion times. I don't want to be a bad ass or accomplish great things like becoming the first female president, or even becoming a lawyer.

I want to be a physiatrist for the criminally insane. I want to live my life from day to day my own way and feel my accomplishments as hard earned and reap the benefits that I give myself. I need help doing it, I think, but I can do it. I would be happy just going to a muggle college but really, unless I drop out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or take a GED test to go to college early, that's not going to happen. I suppose I'm like my parents in that way. I don't exactly resent magic but I could be happy without it. Unless we start talking about my cousin Harry. That's a different story in its entirety.

Harry Potter is the son of my deceased Aunt Lily and Uncle James Potter. They were magical folk, being of witch and wizard decent, and although to most muggles magic is inconceivable, passed on their magical blood onto Harry. When they died Harry was left on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive; my house. My mum and dad took the poor boy in as a year old baby and raised him like garbage if I do say so myself. Harry had been the light of my life since I was born. Immediately, so my mum says, the moment I opened my little blue eyes, Harry became my favorite relative. Harry was almost two when I was born to Petunia and Vernon Dersley. My older brother is a pig of a boy named Dudley and I try to avoid him as much as possible and hang around Harry.

That's fine with my parents simply because of the fact that 'rotten apples' should stay together and leave the good ones alone. Somehow, I ended up with magical blood, as I'm sure you've put together by now. My childhood didn't start out as bad as Harrys. My magical abilities didn't surface until four months before my eleventh birthday. When it did it was out of control ha-ha. Pots flying from the cupboards and left overs blowing up in the microwave. If I wanted a pillow and blanket, I would will it to come to me (albeit unintentionally, I didn't understand what was happening as magic didn't exist) and it would fly down the stairs and wrap me up in comfort. Harry often got blamed for it until I had thought it was a good idea to show my parents what I could do and how cool it was. Everything changed then and my mattress was put on the ground in the basement along with all of my things.

I started getting excluded from family activities and the feeling of being unloved quickly became me. Now, I'm not throwing a pity party. I much prefer the company of my cousin, especially now that I have seen through my own eyes how horrible they really were to Harry, just because of his heritage. Anyways, when Hagrid came for us, we went, and we would never regret the decision of leaving that place for a whole school year. Sometimes I miss my family and the life I had before I was labeled a freak by them but I wouldn't go so far as to call it homesickness. I'm good here with my friends and cousin.

Maybe you think that I'm a goody two shoes, like Hermione. Everyone knows her, the smartest witch of our age and all that. I can't say that I'm not, but I will say that some things about me are rather disgusting to some prude people. Let me remind you real quick at this point that the rating of this story is M, for good reason.

Good, now that that is established, lets carry on, shall we? Five years have gone by since where I left the background story off. I want to pick up in my role in the story and what this year meant to me. It was an emotional year. It's my sixth year at Hogwarts.

This is the year of the Half Blood Prince.


End file.
